Jacob
| Count=3 | Nome=Jacob | AKA="Lui" | Morte=2008 | EpMorte="L'incidente, seconda parte" }} Jacob, forse citato anche come Lui è apparentemente il vero capo degli Altri, la persona da cui Ben riceve i suoi ordini. Secondo quanto dice Ben nessun altro ad eccezione di lui può conferire con Jacob, e nessun altro conosce il luogo ove dimora. Vive in quella che apparentemente sembra essere una capanna addentrata nella giungla, la quale è circondata da qualcosa che sembra essere una strana polvere. La maggior parte delle notizie riguardanti Jacob ci sono ancora sconosciute. Secondo Ben, Jacob può fare in modo di curare il cancro. . A differenza di quanto viene fatto credere da Ben in L'uomo dietro le quinte, Jacob non vive più nella capanna da molto tempo (come spiegato da Ilana). References to Jacob While unseen until the final episode of Season Five, Jacob has been a significant behind-the-scenes presence through much of the series, his existence being mentioned as early as Season Two. Jacob appears to command a great respect among the Others who look to him as a leader who is both adored and feared. Both Mikhail and Ben referred to Jacob as a "great", "brilliant", and "magnificent" man. Jacob has also been referred to as "powerful" and "unforgiving." Occasionally members of the Others have been seen to invoke Jacob's name as an excuse for carrying out certain actions. Jacob is sometimes referred to as "Him." Jacob does not appear to communicate directly with the Others. Instead he provides instructions or lists he has drawn up for a few select individuals who then relay his commands to the rest of the Others. Richard Alpert implies that Jacob has some way of summoning these select individuals to him when he has orders to impart. Meetings with him are typically conducted alone and only at Jacob's request. Many of the Others are unaware of where Jacob lives on the Island. Riferimenti importanti * Locke dice a Richard Alpert di essere stato mandato da Jacob quando si incontrano nel 1954. * Richard Alpert dice a un giovane Charles Widmore che Jacob vuole che Ben sia portato al Tempio]] per essere salvato. * Ben sfrutta senza permesso il nome di Jacob come scusa per salvare Alex dalla morte. * Richard ammette che l'eterna giovinezza è un dono fattogli da Jacob. * Ben dice a Juliet che Jacob è capace di curare il cancro di sua sorella. * Ben dice di essere stato mandato in missione da Jacob per riportare Locke dagli Altri quando viene catturato da Danielle Rousseau. * Ben dice a Juliet che Jacob voleva Walt nella Stanza 23. * Durante una conversazione fra alcuni degli Altri, Danny Pickett menzionò uno delle liste di Jacob, dichiarando che Jack non era su una di esse. * Il nome di Jacob appare nel video della Stanza 23. * Arrivando al Tempio, Hurley spiega di essere stati mandati da Jacob. Jacob's cabin ]] During Season Three, Benjamin Linus took John Locke to see Jacob at a cabin deep in the jungle. Before arriving at the cabin, Locke discovers a ring of ash surrounding the perimeter similar to the ash the Others used to protect and fortify the Temple from the MIB. The room initially appeared empty, but as Locke prepared to leave the Cabin, disappointed and disgusted, he heard a voice whisper, "Help me." Angry and believing Ben was deceiving him, Locke turned on his flashlight. Immediately the cabin began to shake, jars of liquid flew across the room and the lamp was knocked over and set aflame. Ben grabbed the apparently empty rocking chair, telling "Jacob" that he had had his fun and needed to stop, before he was thrown against the wall by a mysterious force. In looking back across the room, Locke briefly observed a shadowy figure with shaggy hair and tattered clothing sitting in the chair. Ben later confessed that he had never seen Jacob in all his time as leader of the Others. He explained to Locke that he had been putting on an elaborate deception at the cabin but was just as surprised as Locke when the chaos erupted. Previously believed to be Jacob, the identity of this shadowy individual has now been put into question. Christian Shephard A figure appearing to be the Christian Shephard has been observed on several occasions in Jacob's cabin. In Hurley discovered Christian at the cabin along with another unidentified individual. Later on returning to the cabin in , Locke also encountered Christian who told him his task was to move the island. On this occasion Christian claimed that he could speak on Jacob's behalf. Ilana Later in 2007, Ilana visited the cabin and implied that Jacob may have lived there, but he had not done so in a very long time. She stated: "Someone else has been using it." On the Island (1800s) At some point during the 1800s, Jacob was living on the Island in a hidden chamber beneath the statue of Taweret. Here he was seen working on the production of a tapestry with homemade thread. On venturing outside the statue, he encountered a mysterious dark-haired individual and the two of them proceeded to have a short conversation while watching a ship approaching the Island. The man in black accused Jacob of bringing the ship to the Island in an attempt to prove him wrong. Moments later, Jacob's unnamed nemesis asked if Jacob was aware just how badly he wanted him dead. One day, his nemesis declared, he would find a "loophole" and be able to accomplish the deed. Off the Island (1976-2007) Capable of coming and going from the Island, Jacob left the Island on several occasions to meet with certain individuals who would later become or who were passengers on board Oceanic 815. Jacob also met with Ilana and asked her for an unrevealed favor. In 1976, Jacob visited a young James Ford at the funeral of Mr. Ford and Mary Ford. He spoke briefly with James and gave him a pen, brushing Sawyer's fingers as he did so. The pen was then used to finish Sawyer's letter. Sometime in the late 1980s, Jacob visited a convenience store in Iowa where he witnessed a young Kate and Tom Brennan being caught while attempting to steal a lunchbox. Intervening, Jacob offered to pay for the lunchbox instead, and instructed Kate to "be good" before tapping her playfully on the nose. his Apollo candy bar. ]] Following an accident during his first major surgery, Jack attempted to purchase an Apollo Candy bar but was thwarted by a stuck vending machine. After a brief argument with his father, Jack was approached by Jacob. Jacob had purchased the next bar -- freeing the one Jack left behind. Jacob inquired if this bar belonged to Jack and handed it over, brushing Jack's fingers, and saying: "Maybe it just needed a little push." Jacob was waiting in the reception line after Jin and Sun's wedding. Jacob addressed the newly married couple in Korean, wishing them the best in their marriage, telling them never to take each other for granted, and touches both of them on the side of their arms. Confused as to Jacob's identify, both Jin and Sun watch him depart. Jin remarks that Jacob's Korean is excellent. In 2000, Jacob was sitting on a bench outside an apartment complex reading Flannery O'Connor's Everything That Rises Must Converge moments before John Locke was pushed out a window by his father, suffering the accident that broke his back. Rising unhurriedly, Jacob walked over to Locke's fallen body and gently squeezed his shoulder saying: "I'm sorry this happened to you." Locke's eyes opened, staring uncomprehendingly at Jacob as he turned and walked away. At some unknown time, Ilana, injured and heavily bandaged, lay on a bed in a Russian hospital. She is visited by Jacob, whom she seems to recognize. He spoke to her in Russian initially before changing to English. He requested her help in some unspecified way to which she assents. However, he did not make physical contact with her. In 2005, Sayid and Nadia were walking three blocks from the intersection of North La Brea Avenue and Santa Monica Boulevard in Los Angeles, discussing how to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. As they started to cross the street, Jacob approached Sayid and asked him for directions. Nadia, turning to say something to Sayid while out in the middle of the crosswalk, is hit and killed by a car that fled the scene of the accident. As Sayid witnessed this in horror, Jacob patted him on the shoulder. to board Ajira Flight 316. ]] Sometime in late 2007, Hurley was released from Los Angeles County Jail, Jacob was waiting for him outside in the back seat of a taxicab with a guitar case next to him. Stating he would only be going a few blocks, Jacob offered to share the cab with Hurley. Engaging in conversation with Hurley, Jacob asked why Hurley wouldn't return to the Island. He suggested that Hurley's "curse" of seeing dead people might actually be looked upon as a blessing instead; being able to continue to communicate with those we've lost. Jacob informed Hurley that to return to the Island, he only need be on board Ajira Flight 316 departing in 24 hours. He then emphasized that it was Hurley's choice, and touched him on the chest. As Jacob stepped out of the cab, Hurley warned him that he forgot his guitar. Before departing, Jacob responded: "It's not my guitar." On the Island (2007) Death In 2007, after the crash of Ajira Airways Flight 316, the seemingly resurrected Locke revealed his plans to kill Jacob. The false Locke told Ben that this task would not be easy, but after Jacob's death "things will change." With Richard's help, Locke and Ben entered the hidden chamber in the foot of the statue to find Jacob sitting in an old rocking chair observing them. Jacob recognized Locke immediately as his old nemesis, stating that his unnamed nemesis had "found his loophole." after being stabbed. ]] In a brief but tense conversation, Jacob told Ben he had a choice before him: to follow through on "Locke's" instructions or to leave. An emotional Ben confronted Jacob - asking questions about why he had been ignored by Jacob for so many years on the Island. "What about me?" Ben asked. Jacob gravely looked back at Ben, and said quietly: "What about you?" Ben's temper flared and he responded by stabbing Jacob brutally twice in the chest. Dropping to his knees and coughing up blood, Jacob warned his nemesis: "They're coming." His nemesis looked slightly alarmed before kicking Jacob into the fire pit setting him completely ablaze. Moments later his body completely disappeared. Post-death further instructions. ]] An hour after his murder, Jacob appeared to Hurley in the jungle. Although Hurley recognized Jacob from their previous encounter off the Island, he was unaware of Jacob's identity. Jacob informed Hurley of his death, attributing it to an old friend "who had grown tired of my company." Seeing Sayid dying nearby, Jacob told Hurley that he must be taken to the Temple in order to save him. Jacob further noted that the survivors would be safe there. Although Hurley did not know where the Temple was, Jacob assured him that Jin did - and told Hurley to mention the science expedition. He then reminded Hurley to take with him the guitar case that Jacob had left him long before Flight 316. On Jin's arrival, Jacob seemingly vanished. Later, Hurley informed Dogen and Lennon of Jacob's death, causing them to leap into action to fortify and secure the Temple, spreading ash circles, implying knowledge of the Smoke Monster, and setting off a signal firework that could be seen all the way at the Taweret beach. Curiosità *Jacob è il secondo nome di J.J. Abrams (Jeffrey Jacob). *Il personaggio biblico Jacob aveva un fratello gemello di nome Esau. *Il personaggio biblico Jacob aveva 12 figli, l'ultimo dei quali di nome Ben. Ben era il prediletto di Jacob, il più amato e il suo nome significa "figlio prediletto". **Jacob fu il patriarca di quelle divenute le 12 tribù di Israele, persone speciali scelte da Dio. Uno di figli di Jacob si chiamava Giuda e dalla sua tribù di Giuda, che ebbe sempre un ruolo preminente rispetto alle altre undici, discende Gesù. **I figli di Jacob, Ben escluso, buttano in una fossa profonda il fratello Giuseppe per gelosia, perchè Jacob lo preferiva. ***Questo è simile al fatto che Ben ha gettato Locke in una fossa profonda anche per gelosia, perché Jacob gli ha parlato. *Secondo il libro di Malachia, Dio amò Jacob ma odiò suo fratello Esaù. (Malachia 1:1-3) **Il personaggio biblico Jacob sogna una scala che si protende verso il paradiso durante il viaggio per sfuggire al fratello. (descritto nella Genesi 28:11-19) *Il cane disegnato nella cascina di Jacob è lo stesso cane presente nel villaggio nigeriano in cui si trovava la chiesa di Yemi. *La polvere che circonda la cascina di Jacob è probabilmente la stessa che usa Bram nella statua per impedire al Mostro di attaccarlo. E' probabilmente un meccanismo di difesa. Nell'ultima puntata della 5 stagione Richard accompagna da Jacob (che vive ai piedi della statua) Locke con Ben e quest'ultimo, proprio condizionato da Locke lo uccide per vendicarsi di come è stato trattato nel corso degli anni. Domande senza risposta Jacob * Who or what is Jacob? * How has he been bringing people to the Island? * What powers or abilities did he possess? ** Did Jacob cure Rachel's cancer? ** How did Jacob possess foreknowledge of events to come? ** Why did Jacob prevent Richard from aging? ** Why was a loophole necessary to kill Jacob? * How did he come and go from the Island? * Did Jacob dislike technology? History * What is Jacob's history on the Island? * How did he choose who to bring to the Island? * How did he bring the Black Rock to the Island? * Did he also bring the builders of the Temple and the Tawaret statue to the Island? * What issues did he have with his nemesis? * How did Jacob come to command the Others? ** Why is only the leader of the Others permitted to talk to Jacob? ** Why did Jacob refuse to meet with Ben? * How did Jacob draw up his lists? * Was Richard the only Other who knew where to find Jacob? Jacob's cabin * Why did Illana expect to find Jacob at the cabin? * What was Christian's connection to Jacob? ** Why did Christian claim to speak for Jacob? * Who was the shadowy figure seen in ? ** Whose voice did Locke hear? ** Why did objects start flying around in the cabin? * Who did Hurley see in ? Recent events * Why did Jacob visit Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Jin, Sayid, Hurley, Jack and Locke? ** Why did he physically touch everyone he visited? * What was Jacob's relationship with Ilana? ** Why did he request her help? * How did he recognize his nemesis in Locke's form? * What did he mean by "They're coming"? * Why did he let himself be killed so easily? * Why did he provoke Ben into killing him? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi deceduti